Shhh I've got you
by RobbinsFan
Summary: One shot where Lena's sick and Kara takes care of her


Kara balanced the multiple grocery bags she was carrying as she dug through her pant pockets in search of her keys. Smiling as she finally pulled them out and unlocked her apartment door, her soft hum returning. She could feel herself radiating happiness off in waves as she effortlessly moved through the dark space for once choosing not to use her super speed as she completed the mundane task of restocking her cupboards. The time gave her the much needed reprieve so she could sort out her emotions. Tonight was going to be her Lena's twelfth date; her girlfriend was going to be sleeping over for the first time

In her nervous breakdown earlier, she had read some post on how lighting candles could set the mood, or using food in the bedroom or giving your partner a massage...Rao there were so many things and Kara for the life of her had no idea what to actually do. She didn't want to light candles because what if Lena had a rough day at work and just wanted to relax. Kara didn't want to just assume tonight meant ... stuff.

'what if Lena just meant a sleepover... as in a normal sleepover, where they sleep and nothing else happens. Did she read too far into this. oh... ' her thoughts invaded her mind at and alarmingly fast speed. Kara shook her head as though trying to dispel everything and finally made a move to switch on the lights in her apartment. Hopefully it would also shed light on her situation. Unlikely... but worth a shot.

Kara however was not prepared for the sight that met her. A small waste bin overflowed with used tissues, a small drug store neatly aligned on her coffee table and an unidentifiable lump curled into the corner of the couch. A small defeated groan emanated from the lump when she had switched on the lights making kara smile now knowing it was her girlfriend, Lena's feint heartbeat now registering to her ears.

Making her way over to the couch, the large grin never left her features. Even in her sickly state Lena managed to be considerate by minimizing her mess and neatly arranging things. Though what warmed her heart even more was that Lena felt comfortable enough to be sick around her, in her apartment.

"Lena" Kara gently spoke, her eyes softening with concern while she reached to cup her girlfriend's cheek and immediately feeling the increased heat. Another whimper left Lena's lips. "Tell me what's wrong"

Lena gently licked her chapped lips, dazedly opening her now glossy green eyes "My throat is killing me and I think I have the flu" she chokes out, her face contorting in pain as she continued to speak "I feel so weak Kar, everything just hurts". Tears start pooling in green eyes and she moves to hug herself.

Kara could physically feel her pain and she ached to just take the burden away from her. Placing a kiss on Lena's forehead, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen as she heat visioned a mug of water and stirred honey, a slice of lemon and some ginger into it. Here she was again kneeling in front of Lena, offering the mug to her

"What is this?"

"Honey water. It'll help with your throat" Kara offered and the speed at which Lena chugged it would be comical had this been any other situation. "What food are you in the mood for?"

"I'm really not that hung..." Lena was cut off by her own stomach violently growling in protest, her neck and face immediately flushing red.

"Food?" Kara decided to forego the teasing

"Anythings fine" Lena shrugs, her eyes avoiding Kara's

"Lee..." Kara sighs and plonks herself onto the couch with her girlfriend, hugging her. "You're not feeing well so anything you want or need I'll do it for you okay. Just ask. I'm not going anywhere and I want to take care of you, my adorable girlfriend. So tell me what you want or I might just order everything" Kara smiles, placing a kiss on her girlfriends forehead

Throughout their relationship, Kara has had to reassure Lena on multiple occasions that she was there and that she wanted to be there. Not that she minded. Kara loved that she got to be extra affectionate with Lena and she loved that she got to experience multiple new things with Lena as Lena did with her.

"Could you make that lentil soup that we had when we binge watched Grey's Anatomy?" Lena finally asked

"Coming right up!" Kara hugged her a little tighter, grateful for her girlfriend being open. "Why don't you watch something on tv while I make you your soup" Kara smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

—

An hour later, Kara finally managed to get the soup into bowls and walked over to Lena, placing the tray on the coffee table. Sitting next to her girl once again "Mind sharing your blanket fort with me, Miss"

Instead of verbally replying, Lena opened up the blanket and gestured for Kara to come closer, the blonde happily moving behind her and wrapping her arms around her. Kara hums happily at the embrace, Lena's musky scent filling her senses.

After they finished dinner, Kara managed to persuade Lena to go have a cool shower, much to the brunette's chagrin. Kara, no matter how hard she tried, could not get the sight of a naked Lena only a few doors away. Taking a deep breath, she squirmed slightly to gain some sort of friction, her body heating up indescribably fast. Kara was so lost in her own head, she failed to recognize that Lena had reentered the room adorned in her very fluffy unicorn onesie. It was hard to believe the usually self assured and powerful CEO could look so... vulnerable with just a simple clothes change. Lena scurried her way back to the her to lay her head on Kara's lap and splay her body against the rest of the couch.

"Feeling better?" Kara asked, her palms rubbing up and down Lena's back. Getting a hum of approval in response, Kara bent down to lay a kiss on her head "Let's go to sleep"

Despite the declaration, they remained cuddled on the couch, silently watching the episode of 'Chuck'.

"Lee?" Kara softly calls getting no response. A huge grin takes over her face because it meant she got to carry Lena to bed. It was foolish, she knew but she always had this fantasy of being able to carry her significant other to bed when they fell asleep. It was just so intimate.

Carefully extracting herself from their embrace, Kara stood up and took a deep breath in. Tentatively she hooked one arm under Lena's knees and cradled her other arm under Lena's back to support her. Slowly she padded through her apartment, relishing in the contact and making sure to enjoy the moment. Kara gently lowers Lena onto the mattress and pulling the duvet over her. She placed one last kiss against Lena's warm forehead before she started to move out of the room.

Settling in on the couch, Kara clutched the throw blanket to her body because it smelt like Lena, slowly she drifted off to sleep.

— —

Kara was awakened several hours later to a light snore and dark locks tickling her arms and chest. A lazy smile made its way onto her face as she hugged Lena closer. Lightly stretching her back, she made the split decision to carry them both back to bed because as comfortable as the couch was, she still wanted the space of her queen sized bed. And so we're being clear, by carry she meant float.

"Kara?" Lena sleepily asked, confused about her surroundings

"Shhhh... sleep. I got you" Kara mumbled before they both fell off to sleep


End file.
